starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Star Wars Wiki:Bots/Lista de funcionalidades
En esta página se mostrará una lista de las palabras clave y/o categorías que el bot R2-D6t ira sustituyendo. Estos cambios se consensuarán en Foro:Categorías, Foro:Palabras clave. Correcciones (Por orden alfabético) *Término incorrecto --> Término correcto # -*- coding: utf-8 -*- #Primera versión publicada: 26 de octubre 2018 #Versión actual: 7 de junio de 2019 # from __future__ import unicode_literals fixes'estandarización' = { 'regex': True, 'msg': { '_default': 'correcciones del listado', }, 'replacements': [ #ORTOGRAFÍA# (r'ademas', 'además'), (r'al rededor', 'alrededor'), (r'biografia', 'biografía'), (r'encontro', 'encontró'), (r'estubo', 'estuvo'), (r'habia', 'había'), (r'murio', 'murió'), (r'requeria', 'requería'), (r'sinembargo', 'sin embargo'), (r'tambien', 'también'), #TITULARES DE SECCIÓN# (r' ( |)Appearances( |) ', ' Apariciones '), (r' ( |)Sources( |) ', ' Fuentes '), (r' ( |)Enlaces Externos( |) ', ' Enlaces externos '), (r' ( |)Ligas externas( |) ', ' Enlaces externos '), (r' ( |)External links( |) ', ' Enlaces externos '), (r' ( |)Detrás de cámara( |) ', ' Entre bastidores '), (r' ( |)Detrás de cámaras( |) ', ' Entre bastidores '), (r' ( |)Detrás de Cámara( |) ', ' Entre bastidores '), (r' ( |)Detrás de las Cámaras( |) ', ' Entre bastidores '), (r' ( |)Detrás de las cámaras( |) ', ' Entre bastidores '), (r' ( |)Detrás de las escenas( |) ', ' Entre bastidores '), (r' ( |)Entre Bastidores( |) ', ' Entre bastidores '), (r' ( |)Behind the scenes( |) ', ' Entre bastidores '), (r' ( |)Referencias( |) ', ' Notas y referencias '), (r' ( |)Notas y Referencias( |) ', ' Notas y referencias '), (r' ( |)Notes and references( |) ', ' Notas y referencias '), (r' ( |)Ver también( |) ', ' Véase también '), (r' ( |)See also( |) ', ' Véase también '), (r' ( |)Sumario de la editorial( |) ', ' Resumen del editor '), (r' ( |)Resumen de la editorial( |) ', ' Resumen del editor '), (r' ( |)Sumario del editor( |) ', ' Resumen del editor '), (r' ( |)Sumario( |) ', ' Resumen '), #ACONTECIMIENTOS# (r'\[\of Scarif\\]', 'Batalla de Scarif'), (r'\[\Era\\]', 'Era Imperial'), (r'\[\rebellion against the Galactic Empire\\]', 'Rebelión inicial contra el Imperio Galáctico'), (r'\[\Civil War\\]', 'Guerra Civil Galáctica'), (r'\[\Jedi Purge\\]', 'Gran Purga Jedi'), (r'\[\of Coruscant\\]', 'Liberación de Coruscant'), (r'\[\to Eadu\\]', 'Misión a Eadu'), #ESPECIES# (r'\[\Human\\]', 'Humano'), (r'\[\Onderonian\\]', 'Onderoniano'), (r'\[\Calamari\\]', 'Mon calamari'), #LUGARES# (r'\[\sector\\]', 'Sector Abrion'), (r'\[\security complex\\]', 'Complejo de seguridad imperial'), (r'\[\Tower\\]', 'Torre de la Ciudadela'), (r'\[\Graveyard\\]', 'El Cementerio'), (r'\[\Rim Territories\\]', 'Territorios del Borde Exterior'), (r'\[\vault\\]', 'Bóveda de Scarif'), (r'\[\pad nine\\]', 'Plataforma de aterrizaje nueve'), (r'\[\Reach\\]', 'Alcance Gordian'), (r'\[\system\\]', 'Sistema Yavin'), (r'\[\Site\\]', 'Emplazamiento Massassi'), (r'\[\Temple \(Yavin 4\)\|Great Temple\\]', 'Gran Templo (Yavin 4)'), (r'\[\of the Kyber\\]', 'Templo del Kyber'), #OBRAS# (r'\[\New Dawn\\]', 'Un Nuevo Despertar'), (r'\[\New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy\\]', 'Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'), (r'\[\Wars: A New Hope \(paperback novel\)\\]', 'Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza (novela tapa blanda)'), (r'\[\Aftermath\\]', 'Consecuencias'), (r'\[\Life Debt\\]', 'Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'), (r'\[\Empire\'s End\\]', 'Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'), (r'\[\at Corellia\\]', 'Emboscada en Corellia'), (r'\[\the Awakening\\]', 'Antes del Despertar'), (r'\[\Twilight Company\\]', 'Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'), (r'\[\II: Inferno Squad\\]', 'Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'), (r'\[\A Rogue One Novel\\]', 'Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'), (r'\[\Disciple\\]', 'El Discípulo Oscuro'), (r'\[\Nest I: The Joiner King\\]', 'Nido Oscuro I: El Rey Unido'), (r'\[\Nest II: The Unseen Queen\\]', 'Nido Oscuro II: La Reina Invisible'), (r'\[\Oscuro III: La Guerra del Enjambre\\]', 'Nido Oscuro III: La Guerra del Enjambre'), (r'\[\Bane: Path of Destruction\\]', 'Darth Bane: Camino de destrucción'), (r'From a Certain Point of View', 'Desde Cierto Punto de Vista'), (r'\[\& Chewie Return\!\\]', 'Han y Chewie Han Vuelto'), (r'\[\\(novela\)\|Fury\\]', 'Legado de la Fuerza: Furia'), (r'\[\\(novel\)\|Fury\\]', 'Legado de la Fuerza: Furia'), (r'\[\Fury\\]', 'Legado de la Fuerza: Furia'), (r'\[\of the Force: Fury\\]', 'Legado de la Fuerza: Furia'), (r'\[\to the Jedi\\]', 'Heredero de los Jedi'), (r'\[\\(novela\)\|Inferno\\]', 'Legado de la Fuerza: Infierno'), (r'\[\\(novel\)\|Inferno\\]', 'Legado de la Fuerza: Infierno'), (r'\[\of the Force: Inferno\\]', 'Legado de la Fuerza: Infierno'), (r'\[\of Evil\\]', 'El Laberinto del Mal'), (r'\[\of the Sith\\]', 'Los Lores Sith'), (r'\[\Shot\\]', 'Última Oportunidad'), (r'\[\Stars\\]', 'Estrellas Perdidas'), (r'\[\Target: A Princess Leia Adventure\\]', 'Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'), (r'\[\of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side\!\\]', 'El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'), (r'\[\Survival Guide\\]', 'Manual de Supervivencia de Rey'), (r'\[\Run: A Han Solo & Chewbacca Adventure\\]', 'La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'), (r'\[\Star Wars\\]', 'Universo Star Wars'), (r'\[\Wars: On the Front Lines\\]', 'Star Wars: En Primera Línea'), (r'\[\Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know\\]', 'Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'), (r'\[\Wars: Complete Locations \(2016\)\\]', 'Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'), (r'\[\Wars: Complete Locations \(2016\)\|Star Wars: Complete Locations\\]', 'Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'), (r'\[\Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded\\]', 'Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Actualizada y Ampliada'), (r'\[\Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy\\]', 'Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'), (r'\[\Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide\\]', 'Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual'), (r'\[\Wars: Rogue One: Rebel Dossier\\]', 'Star Wars: Rogue One: Dosier Rebelde'), (r'\[\Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia\\]', 'Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'), (r'\[\Wars: The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition\\]', 'Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'), (r'\[\Wars: The Last Jedi: Incredible Cross-Sections\\]', 'Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'), (r'\[\Wars: The Last Jedi: The Visual Dictionary\\]', 'Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'), (r'\[\Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary\\]', 'Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'), (r'\[\Wars: The Force Awakens: Incredible Cross-Sections\\]', 'Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'), (r'\[\\(novela\)\|Tempest\\]', 'Legado de la Fuerza: Tempestad'), (r'\[\\(novel\)\|Tempest\\]', 'Legado de la Fuerza: Tempestad'), (r'\[\Tempest\\]', 'Legado de la Fuerza: Tempestad'), (r'\[\of the Force: Tempest\\]', 'Legado de la Fuerza: Tempestad'), (r'\[\Art of Rogue One: A Star Wars Story\\]', 'El Arte de Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'), (r'\[\Art of Star Wars: The Force Awakens\\]', 'El Arte de Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'), (r'\[\Art of Star Wars: The Last Jedi\\]', 'El Arte de Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'), (r'\[\Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi\?\\]', 'El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'), (r'\[\Weapon of a Jedi: A Luke Skywalker Adventure\\]', 'El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'), (r'\[\Legends of Luke Skywalker\\]', 'Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'), (r'\[\Last Command\\]', 'La Última Orden'), (r'\[\Last Jedi: Cobalt Squadron\\]', 'Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto'), (r'\[\Truce at Bakura\\]', 'La Tregua de Bakura'), (r'\[\Unifying Force\\]', 'La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora'), (r'\[\Alliances\\]', 'Thrawn: Alianzas'), #ORGANIZACIONES# (r'\[\Star Corps\\]', '327° Cuerpo Estelar'), (r'\[\Recon Commando\\]', 'Comando Avanzado de Reconocimiento'), (r'\[\to Restore the Republic\\]', 'Alianza para Restaurar la República'), (r'\[\Cabinet\\]', 'Gabinete de la Alianza'), (r'\[\Intelligence\\]', 'Inteligencia de la Alianza'), (r'\[\\(title\)\|Fulcrum\\]', 'Fulcrum'), (r'\[\officer\\]', 'Oficial de inteligencia'), (r'\[\Military\\]', 'Fuerzas Armadas de la Alianza'), (r'\[\consular security\\]', 'Seguridad consular alderaaniana'), (r'\[\Fleet\\]', 'Flota de la Alianza'), (r'\[\Alliance Starfighter Corps\\]', 'Cuerpo de Cazas Estelares de la Alianza Rebelde'), (r'\[\Squadron \(Rebel Alliance\)\|Blue Squadron\\]', 'Escuadrón Azul (Alianza Rebelde)'), (r'\[\pilot\\]', 'Piloto Rebelde'), (r'\[\Group\\]', 'Grupo Massassi'), (r'\[\One \(squad\)\|Rogue One\\]', 'Rogue One (escuadrón)'), (r'\[\army\\]', 'Ejército Rebelde'), (r'\[\Special Forces\\]', 'Fuerzas Especiales de la Alianza'), (r'\[\Pathfinders\\]', 'Rastreadores'), (r'\[\Sergeant\\]', 'Sargento'), (r'\[\officer\\]', 'Oficial de la Alianza'), (r'\[\family\\]', 'Familia Erso'), (r'\[\Governor\\]', 'Gobernador'), (r'\[\Moff\\]', 'Gran Moff'), (r'\[\ground crew\\]', 'Equipo de tierra Imperial'), (r'\[\Military\\]', 'Fuerzas Armadas Imperiales'), (r'\[\Army\\]', 'Ejército Imperial'), (r'\[\Corps\\]', 'Cuerpo de Soldados de asalto'), (r'\[\defender stormtrooper\\]', 'Soldado costero'), (r'\[\garrison\\]', 'Guarnición de Scarif'), (r'\[\Stormtrooper\\]', 'Soldado de asalto'), (r'\[\Command\\]', 'Comando de superficie'), (r'\[\trooper\\]', 'Soldado de la muerte'), (r'\[\Navy\\]', 'Armada Imperial'), (r'\[\Navy Trooper\\]', 'Soldado de la Armada Imperial'), (r'\[\Star Trooper\\]', 'Soldado de la Estrella de la Muerte'), (r'\[\Officer Corps\\]', 'Cuerpo de Oficiales Imperiales'), (r'\[\officer\\]', 'Oficial Imperial'), (r'\[\Security Bureau\\]', 'Buró de Seguridad Imperial'), (r'\[\Weapons Research\\]', 'Investigación de Armas Avanzadas'), (r'\[\of the Whills\\]', 'Guardianes de los Whills'), (r'\[\Officer\\]', 'Oficial'), (r'\[\Partisans\\]', 'Partisanos'), (r'\[\Pilot\\]', 'Piloto'), (r'\[\Scientist\\]', 'Científico'), (r'\[\Lord\\]', 'Lord Sith'), (r'\[\family\\]', 'Familia Tarkin'), (r'\[\Technician\\]', 'Técnico'), (r'\[\Advanced Recon Commando\\]', 'Comando Avanzado de Reconocimiento clase Alfa'), (r'\[\Squadron \(Jedi Order\)\|Blue Squadron\\]', 'Escuadrón Azul'), (r'\[\Leader\\]', 'Líder Azul'), (r'\[\Five\\]', 'Azul Cinco'), (r'\[\trooper\\]', 'Soldado clon'), (r'\[\of Independent Systems\\]', 'Confederación de Sistemas Independientes'), (r'\[\Acolytes\\]', 'Acólitos Oscuros'), (r'\[\Empire\\]', 'Imperio Galáctico'), (r'\[\Republic\\]', 'República Galáctica'), (r'\[\Senate\\]', 'Senado Galáctico'), (r'\[\Army of the Republic\\]', 'Gran Ejército de la República'), (r'\[\del Templo\\]', 'Guardias del Templo'), (r'\[\Intelligence\\]', 'Inteligencia Imperial'), (r'\[\High Council\\]', 'Alto Consejo Jedi'), (r'\[\Knight\\]', 'Caballero Jedi'), (r'\[\Master\\]', 'Maestro Jedi'), (r'\[\Order\\]', 'Orden Jedi'), (r'\[\padawans\\]', 'padawans'), (r'\[\Pack\\]', 'Paquete Padawan'), (r'\[\Four\\]', 'Rojo Cuatro'), (r'\[\Guard\\]', 'Guardia Roja'), (r'\[\Leader\\]', 'Líder Rojo'), (r'\[\Squadron \(Jedi Order\)\|Red Squadron\\]', 'Escuadrón Rojo'), (r'\[\Relief Movement\\]', 'Movimiento de Ayuda a los Refugiados'), (r'\[\Guard\\]', 'Guardia del Senado'), (r'\[\Republic\\]', 'Nueva República'), (r'\[\commandos\\]', 'Comando Nimbus'), #NAVES# (r'\[\assault ship\|\'\'Acclamator\'\'-class assault ships\\]', 'Nave de Asalto clase \'\'Acclamator\'\''), (r'\[\line\\]', 'Línea Abecedario'), (r'\[\Battlecruiser\\]', 'Crucero de batalla'), (r'\[\station\\]', 'Estación de Combate'), (r'\[\Star\\]', 'Estrella de la Muerte'), (r'\[\Aethersprite-class light interceptor\|Delta-7 \'\'Aethersprite\'\'-class light interceptor\\]', 'Interceptor ligero Delta-7 clase \'\'Aethersprite\'\''), (r'\[\T-3c shuttle\|\'\'Delta\'\'-class T-3c shuttle\\]', 'Lanzadera T-3c clase \'\'Delta\'\''), (r'\[\heavy cruiser\|\'\'Dreadnaught\'\'-class heavy cruiser\\]', 'Crucero pesado clase \'\'Acorazado\'\''), (r'\[\Star I\\]', 'Estrella de la Muerte I'), (r'\[\Star II\\]', 'Estrella de la Muerte II'), (r'\[\Orbital Battle Station\|Death Star\\]', 'Estación de Combate Orbital EM-1'), (r'\[\Venture\\]', 'Ventura Errante'), (r'\[\pod\\]', 'Cápsula de escape'), (r'\[\Executor\\]', 'Ejecutor'), (r'\[\Star Dreadnought\|\'\'Executor\'\'-class Star Dreadnaught\\]', 'Acorazado Estelar clase \'\'Ejecutor\'\''), (r'\[\Freighter\\]', 'Carguero'), (r'\[\medium transport\\]', 'Transporte mediano GR-75'), (r'\[\I-class Star Destroyer\|\'\'Imperial I\'\'-class Star Destroyer\\]', 'Destructor Estelar clase \'\'Imperial I\'\''), (r'\[\Star Destroyer\|\'\'Imperial\'\'-class Star Destroyer\\]', 'Destructor Estelar clase \'\'Imperial\'\''), (r'\[\freighter\\]', 'Carguero ligero'), (r'\[\Altitude Assault Transport/infantry\\]', 'Transporte de Asalto de Baja Altitud/infantería'), (r'\[\Core Ship\|\'\'Lucrehulk\'\'-class Core Ship\\]', 'Nave Núcleo clase \'\'Lucrehulk\'\''), (r'\[\star cruiser\\]', 'Crucero estelar MC75'), (r'\[\Falcon\\]', 'Halcón Milenario'), (r'\[\Polar Command Sector\\]', 'Sector del Comando Polar del Norte'), (r'\[\station\\]', 'Estación espacial'), (r'\[\Overbridge\\]', 'Puente de mando superior'), (r'\[\Gate\\]', 'Puerta Escudo'), (r'\[\Starship\\]', 'Nave estelar'), (r'\[\Train\\]', 'Tren'), (r'\[\ship\\]', 'Nave capital'), (r'\[\Profundity\\]', 'Profundidad'), (r'\[\Railspeeder\\]', 'Raildeslizador'), (r'\[\I\\]', 'Esclavo I'), (r'\[\Destroyer\\]s', 'Destructores Estelares'), (r'\[\Destroyer\\]', 'Destructor Estelar'), (r'\[\Cruiser\\]', 'Crucero estelar'), (r'\[\Starfighter\\]s', 'cazas estelares'), (r'\[\Starfighter\\]', 'Caza estelar'), (r'\[\attack platform\|\'\'StarViper\'\'-class attack platform\\]', 'Plataforma de ataque clase \'\'StarViper\'\''), (r'\[\Star Destroyer\\]s', 'Superdestructores Estelares'), (r'\[\Star Destroyer\\]', 'Superdestructor Estelar'), (r'\[\Shuttle\\]', 'Lanzadera'), (r'\[\corvette\|\'\'Sphyrna\'\'-class corvette\\]', 'Corbeta clase \'\'Sphyrna\'\''), (r'\[\Walker\\]', 'Caminante'), (r'\[\X-wing starfighter\\]', 'Caza estelar T-65B Ala-X'), (r'\[\Transport\\]', 'Transporte'), (r'\[\Torrent starfighter\\]', 'Caza estelar V-19 Torrente'), (r'\[\light freighter\\]', 'Carguero ligero VCX-100'), (r'\[\starfighter\\]', 'Caza estelar T-65 Ala-X'), (r'\[\light freighter\\]', 'Carguero ligero YV-666'), (r'\[\cargo shuttle\|\'\'Zeta\'\'-class cargo shuttle\\]', 'Lanzadera de carga clase \'\'Zeta\'\''), #MODELOS DROIDES# (r'\[\protocol droid\\]', 'Droide de protocolo serie 3PO'), (r'\[\droid\\]', 'Droide astromecánico'), (r'\[\R-series\\]', 'Serie R'), (r'\[\droid\\]', 'Droide de protocolo'), (r'\[\protocol droid\\]', 'Droide de protocolo RA-7'), (r'\[\droid\\]', 'Droide de seguridad'), (r'\[\security droid\\]', 'Droide de seguridad serie KX'), #PERSONAJES# (r'\[\Offee\\]', 'Barriss Offee'), (r'\[\Dume\\]', 'Caleb Dume'), (r'\[\Vader\\]', 'Darth Vader'), #ARMAS-TECNOLOGÍA# (r'\[\fusial thrust engine\\]', 'Motor de empuje de fusión 4L4'), (r'\[\Terrain Armored Cargo Transport\\]', 'Transporte de Carga Acorazado Todo Terreno'), (r'\[\Astrogation\\]', 'Astrogación'), (r'\[\Astronavigation\\]', 'Astrogación'), (r'\[\Airlock\\]', 'Esclusa de aire'), (r'\[\Armor\\]', 'Armadura'), (r'\[\trooper armor\\]', 'Armadura de soldado de la muerte'), (r'\[\[(Bb)laster\]\]', '\\1láster'), (r'\[\repeating cannon\\]', 'Cañón de repetición de Baze'), (r'\[\blaster\\]', 'bláster'), (r'\[\cannon\\]', 'Cañón bláster'), (r'\[\carbine\\]', 'Carabina bláster'), (r'\[\pistol\\]', 'Pistola bláster'), (r'\[\rifle\\]', 'Rifle bláster'), (r'\[\Bowcaster\\]', 'Arco de ruedas'), (r'\[\debris extractor\\]', 'Extractor centrífugo de residuos'), (r'\[\lightbow\\]', 'Arco de luz de Chirrut'), (r'\[\staff\\]', 'Cetro de Chirrut'), (r'\[\cylinder\\]', 'Código de cilindro'), (r'\[\grenade\\]', 'Granada de conmoción'), (r'\[\missile\\]', 'Misil de conmoción'), (r'\[\missile]s\b', 'Misiles de conmoción'), (r'\[\Comlink\\]', 'Comunicador'), (r'\[\unit\\]', 'Unidad de comunicaciones'), (r'\[\[(Cc)omputer\]\]', '\\1omputadora'), (r'\[\pump\\]', 'Bomba de refrigerante'), (r'\[\Corvette\\]', 'Corbeta'), (r'\[\corvette\\]', 'Corbeta CR90'), (r'\[\[(Cc)hronometer\]\]', '\\1ronómetro'), (r'\[\lightsaber\\]', 'Sable de luz de empuñadura curva'), (r'\[\[(Dd)agger \(weapon\)\|(Dd)agger\]\]', '\2aga'), (r'\[\shooter\\]', 'Pistola de dardos'), (r'\[\Datasheet\\]', 'Hoja de datos'), (r'\[\Datafile\\]', 'Archivo de datos'), (r'\[\Datacard\\]', 'Tarjeta de datos'), (r'\[\Datascreen\\]', 'Pantalla de datos'), (r'\[\blaster rifle\\]', 'Rifle bláster DC-15A'), (r'\[\shield generator\\]', 'Generador de escudo deflector'), (r'\[\shield projector\\]', 'Generador de escudo deflector'), (r'\[\device\\]', 'Dispositivo de destrucción'), (r'\[\ejection system\\]', 'Sistema de eyección de droides'), (r'\[\Droid\\]', 'Droide'), (r'\[\blaster rifle\\]', 'Rifle bláster E-5'), (r'\[\carbine rifle\\]', 'Carabina rifle EE-3'), (r'\[\blaster rifle\\]', 'Rifle bláster E-11'), (r'\[\blaster rifle\\]', 'Rifle bláster E-22'), (r'\[\Nebulon-B escort frigate\\]', 'Fragata de escolta EF76 Nebulón-B'), (r'\[\Engine\\]', 'Motor'), (r'\[\rudder\\]', 'Timón etérico'), (r'\[\port\\]', 'Puerto de escape'), (r'\[\whip\|Monolink filament\\]', 'Látigo de fibrocuerda'), (r'\[\whip\\]', 'Látigo de fibrocuerda'), (r'\[\Frigate\\]', 'Fragata'), (r'\[\pike\\]', 'Pica de fuerza'), (r'\[\shield projector\\]', 'Generador de escudo deflector'), (r'\[\chamber\\]', 'Camara de fusion'), (r'\[\pod\\]', 'Contenedor de combustible'), (r'\[\gravjector\\]', 'Generador de gravedad G7-x'), (r'\[\launcher\\]', 'Lanzagranadas'), (r'\[\space defense platform\|Golan defense platform\\]', 'Plataforma de defensa espacial Golan'), (r'\[\space defense platform\\]', 'Plataforma de defensa espacial Golan'), (r'\[\well\\]', 'Pozo de gravedad'), (r'\[\Ghost\\]', 'Espíritu'), (r'\[\repeater cannon\\]', 'Cañón repetidor pesado'), (r'\[\table\|Hologame\\]', 'Mesa de holojuego'), (r'\[\table\\]', 'Mesa de holojuego'), (r'\[\Holoplate\\]', 'Holoplato'), (r'\[\comlink\\]', 'Comunicador auricular'), (r'\[\Holocomm\\]', 'Holocomunicador'), (r'\[\Hologram\\]', 'Holograma'), (r'\[\Holoprojector\\]', 'Holoproyector'), (r'\[\beacon\\]', 'Señal de rastreo'), (r'\[\Index\\]', 'Índice de hostilidad'), (r'\[\Hydrospanner\\]', 'Llave hidroeléctrica'), (r'\[\Hyperdrive\\]', 'Hipermotor'), (r'\[\HoloNet\\]', 'HoloRed Imperial'), (r'\[\compensator\|Compensador de aceleración\\]', 'Compensador inercial'), (r'\[\compensator\\]', 'Compensador inercial'), (r'\[\cannon\\]', 'Cañón de iones'), (r'\[\Intimidator\\]', 'Intimidador'), (r'\[\cannon\\]', 'Cañón láser'), (r'\[\support\\]', 'Soporte de vida'), (r'\[\support\|life-support system\\]', 'Sistema de soporte de vida'), (r'\[\support\\]', 'Sistema de soporte de vida'), (r'\[\Lightsaber\\]', 'Sable de luz'), (r'\[\Lightbow\\]', 'Arco de luz'), (r'\[\armor\\]', 'Armadura mandaloriana'), (r'\[\weapon\\]', 'Arma cuerpo a cuerpo'), (r'\[\wipe\\]', 'Limpieza de memoria'), (r'\[\pod\\]', 'Cápsula mensajera'), (r'\[\thermal detonator\\]', 'Detonador termal en miniatura'), (r'\[\Microphone\\]', 'Micrófono'), (r'\[\launcher\\]', 'Lanzador de misiles'), (r'\[\assault cannon\\]', 'Cañón de asalto móvil'), (r'\[\Motivator\\]', 'Motivador'), (r'\[\"Staccato Lightning" repeating cannon\\]', 'Cañón de repetición MWC-35c "Staccato Lightning"'), (r'\[\computer\\]', 'Computadora de navegación'), (r'\[\computer\|Navicomputer\\]', 'Computadora de navegación'), (r'\[\computer\|Navigational computer\\]', 'Computadora de navegación'), (r'\[\disk\\]', 'Disco de oficial Imperial'), (r'\[\lightsabers\\]', 'Sable de luz de doble hoja'), (r'\[\II clone trooper armor\\]', 'Armadura de soldado clon Fase II'), (r'\[\shield\\]', 'Escudo planetario'), (r'\[\chair\|Hoverchair\\]', 'Silla flotante'), (r'\[\chair\\]', 'Silla flotante'), (r'\[\Persecutor\\]', 'Perseguidor'), (r'\[\pak\|Power cell\\]', 'Celda de energía'), (r'\[\pak\\]', 'Celda de energía'), (r'\[\cannon\\]', 'Cañón de protones'), (r'\[\grenade\\]', 'Granada de protones'), (r'\[\astromech droid\\]', 'Droide astromecánico serie R2'), (r'\[\astromech droid\\]', 'Droide astromecánico serie R5'), (r'\[\blaster\\]', 'Bláster de repetición'), (r'\[\de luz\\]', 'sables de luz'), (r'\[\láser\\]', 'sable de luz'), (r'\[\Gerrera\'s pressurized suit\\]', 'Traje presurizado de Saw Gerrera'), (r'\[\Staff\\]', 'Cetro'), (r'\[\armor\\]', 'Armadura de soldado de asalto'), (r'\[\Superweapon\\]', 'Superarma'), (r'\[\detonator\\]', 'Detonador termal'), (r'\[\Vibroblade\\]', 'Vibrohoja'), #TÍTULOS# (r'\[\Admiral\\]', 'Almirante'), (r'\[\Captain\\]', 'Capitán'), (r'\[\Colonel\\]', 'Coronel'), (r'\[\Corporal\\]', 'Cabo'), (r'\[\Lieutenant\\]', 'Teniente'), (r'\[\Princess\\]', 'Princesa'), (r'\[\Chancellor\\]', 'Canciller Supremo'), (r'\[\Warlord\\]', 'Señor de la guerra'), #VARIOS - MISCELÁNEA# (r'\[\manifest\\]', 'Manifiesto de carga'), (r'\[\Clothing\\]', 'Ropa'), (r'\[\suit\\]', 'Traje de vuelo'), (r'\[\helmet\\]', 'Casco de vuelo'), (r'\[\military uniforms\\]', 'Uniformes militares Imperiales'), (r'\[\insignia plaque\\]', 'Placa de la insignia de rango'), (r'\[\Commando\\]', 'Comando'), (r'\[\Crystal\\]', 'Cristal'), (r'\[\crystal\\]', 'Cristal kyber'), (r'\[\Star plans\\]', 'Planos de la Estrella de la Muerte'), (r'\[\Force\\]', 'La Fuerza'), (r'\[\Goggles\\]', 'Gafas de protección'), (r'\[\Heart\\]', 'Corazón'), (r'\[\Hyperspace\\]', 'Hiperespacio'), (r'\[\crest\\]', 'Cresta Imperial'), (r'\[\Necklace\\]', 'Collar'), (r'\[\kyber pendant\\]', 'Colgante kyber de Jyn'), (r'\[\tree\\]', 'Palmera'), (r'\[\Parent\\]', 'Progenitor'), (r'\[\day\\]', 'Día estándar'), (r'\[\Plant\\]', 'Planta'), (r'\[\Time\\]', 'Tiempo'), (r'\[\Tree\\]', 'Árbol'), (r'\[\Uneti-wood\\]', 'Madera de uneti'), (r'\[\Water\\]', 'Agua'), (r'\[\Youngling\\]', 'Iniciado Jedi'), (r'\[\Ziggurat\\]', 'Zigurat'), ] } Categorías Categoría:Administración de Star Wars Wiki